


Одно бодрящее январское утро

by Asvang



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gen, Happy Ending, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvang/pseuds/Asvang
Summary: Кара не сомневается: не минует и двух месяцев, как им улыбнутся. Искренне.
Kudos: 1





	Одно бодрящее январское утро

Канада – не волшебная страна, как Кара надеялась. Люди здесь не отличаются от прочих: смотрят косо, приказывают убираться, некоторые грозят разнести на шестерёнки. Девиантам не рады: плоти и крови не хватает работы, плоть и кровь не понимает, что происходит. И всё же тут проще: не нужно прятаться в оврагах и подвалах, скрываться от полиции и вздрагивать, едва мелькнут автомобильные фары. Они свободны идти вдоль шоссе, взявшись за руки – даже если кто-то бросит колкое оскорбление или толкнёт якобы невзначай. Кара чувствует себя в безопасности больше, чем когда-либо: Алиса рядом, цепляется за её ладонь; Лютер бредёт чуть позади – верный страж.

Лишь однажды их останавливают полицейские. Лютер безукоризненно вежлив, и их без суеты отвозят в участок, обещая необходимые компоненты до тех пор, пока не определятся, что с ними делать: андроидов, нарушивших границу, канадцы не высылают. В салоне витает аромат мятного освежителя воздуха, мягко рокочет печка, и, пока они плывут через спящие улицы, Алиса расслабляется в объятиях Кары. Та целует её в лоб: «Теперь мы будем в порядке». Офицер за рулём недоволен – кажется, он из тех, кто не жалует Киберлайф, – но ворчит: «У вас ребёнок. Это кстати».

В конференц-зале, где их размещают, ещё десятка три девиантов, и каждый полон надежд.

Агенты по распределению беженцев нечеловеческого происхождения навещают их по несколько раз на дню: улыбчивые, приветливые мужчины и женщины с толстыми папками и ноутбуками. Порой их сопровождают андроиды: Кара с изумлением узнаёт пробудившихся, таких же, как она сама. Они говорят, здесь иначе: преступления против их народа караются сурово. «Вы только подождите: ситуация нестабильна. Государство рассчитывает на нас, требуя многого». Лютер соглашается: оно стоит того.

– Людям сложно смириться, – пожимает плечами он. – Но тут они к этому хотя бы стремятся.

Жизнь налаживается.

Разумеется, не сразу. Постепенно. Сотрудников трансатлантической торговой компании приглашают на «семинар» через неделю – или, может, две, – после включения Кары, Лютера и Алисы в программу интеграции. Девушка в голубой форме чертит графики, шутит и смеётся, и даже катает на спине Алису и других детей: «Мечтала быть аниматором, да только есть что-то надо, и в отпуск кататься тоже неплохо». А затем протягивает Лютеру – и Майклу, и Арнольду, и Кристоферу, и застенчивому, но крепкому Льюису, – конверт с договором: год на доках, грузчикам за две смены платят достаточно для регулярного техосмотра. «Семья едет с вами», – подмигивает девушка в голубом («Кэти, просто Кэти, обращайтесь ко мне по любым вопросам!»), и уже вечером они причаливают к рыбацкому городку – «Добро пожаловать в Уэйтингейл!». Баннер, возле которого тормозит пикап, ещё пахнет краской. 

На прощание Кэти обнимает их и настаивает, чтобы они записали её номер. Колёса шуршат по гравию, и, когда машина исчезает за поворотом, Алиса всхлипывает.

– Не волнуйся, маленькая, – треплет её по макушке Лютер. – У нас ещё много интересного впереди.

В Уэйтингеле люди провожают их мрачными взглядами, пока они спускаются к побережью по узкой асфальтированной дороге. До порта отсюда сорок минут на автобусе, через извилистые лесные тропы. Лютер не жалуется: полезно, чтобы плоть и кровь привыкала, а андроиды учились существовать вне проводов и титановых пластин. Впервые после Златко он во что-то верит: в одно бодрящее январское утро, когда вереницу девиантов-грузчиков, плетущихся к станции, встретят не страхом, затаившимися в ломаном оскале, а искренним «Удачи!». Или хотя бы сдержанным кивком; не потому что принято, но потому что для людей они станут _настоящими_. И старик с газетой, дежурящий под козырьком круглосуточного кафе, найдёт, о чём перекинуться словом с соседом-андроидом, который совсем ещё не знает, что такое море и как горчит порой соль.

Кара довольна: их бунгало рассыпаны в живописном уголке неподалёку от пляжа. Ничего особенного: крыши да стены с электричеством и доступом к сети – тихо и сухо, только чайки кричат, паря над тяжёлыми волнами. Алиса скидывает туфли и зарывается пальцами во влажный песок; ёжится – притворяется человеком безупречно, – и тут же виновато потупляется: теперь не нужно, теперь она та, кто есть, и любима теми, кто разделяет с ней синеву в венах. Кара вдыхает морозный по зиме бриз и подмигивает: «Когда потеплеет, обязательно покатаемся на лодке. А сейчас, как насчёт собрать много-много ракушек и камешков? Ими можно украсить комнату». Алиса восторженно подпрыгивает – и мчится к валунам, поросшим мхом, к жёлтой пене, вьющейся, словно кудри необъятного великана. Кара оборачивается к скалам: мощные еловые стволы трещат под ветром, медленно ползёт дурманная облачная хмарь. Где-то там, в древней хрипящей маршрутке, Лютер – которого ждут с работы, который расскажет Алисе сказку на ночь, а она подарит ему изящную скульптуру из розово-чёрной гальки: они втроём. Вместе.

Кара не сомневается: не минует и двух месяцев, как им улыбнутся. Искренне. И хозяйка, нанявшая её заботиться о детях, похвастается перед подругами, какую потрясающую курицу с грецкими орехами запекает их няня.

В конце концов, они заслуживают нормальную жизнь.


End file.
